Désespéré
by Dissemblables
Summary: Entre deux chasses, quand je m'allonge dans mon petit coin de paradis, mon coeur ne bat plus à l'adrénaline mais au rythme de l'eau. Angst parce que ce n'est pas très joyeux et que je ne sais pas quoi mettre.


Petit blabla : Bonjouuur ! Alors cette fois, il ne faut pas chercher le fluff où quoi que ce soit, parce que il n'y en a pas vraiment. Je pense que l'on est tous d'accord pour dire que Dean est un peu brisé, comme chasseur, alors j'ai voulu le faire parler, essayer de voir ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. N'hésiter pas à envoyer des review, c'est le seul moyen pour moi d'apprendre ce que vous penser ! Enfin bref, je vous laisse avec ce petit machin.

* * *

C'était comme une vague.

Comme la mer, aussi prenant que les algues. Je ne l'avais que trop rarement vu en vrai. Après tout, la chasse n'offre pas de vacances. Travailler, c'est travailler. Les monstres ne se décident pas à arrêter de tuer juste parce que le soleil scintille doucement. C'est tout de même très agréable le soleil. Parfois, entre deux traques, je sors du bunker, prend Baby, Led Zeppelin à fond, les vitres ouvertes, et je conduis, comme ça, avec la sensation d'être encore vivant. C'est rare. Ensuite, je m'arrête à côté d'un lac. Il est difficile d'atteindre la rive, mais étrangement, il y a une petite crique, où j'ai installé mon nid. Personne ne connaît cette endroit, puisque même après trois semaines d'absence, les couvertures n'avaient pas bougées. Je n'ai jamais parlé de cet endroit à Sammy, où à Cas. C'est mon paradis sur Terre. Après tout, j'irais dans le Néant, alors autant profiter des quelques heures de calme que je peux grignoter.

Mais, il y avait des fois où je ne pouvais rien y faire.

Mes pensées partaient prendre l'air, et moi, je les regardais voguer sans même tenter de les arrêter. J'avais l'impression, dans ces moments là, que plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. C'était les meilleurs moments de ma vie. Encore meilleur que le sexe, les sourires innocents de Sam qui étaient bien trop rares, où les réactions de Cas quand il ne comprenait pas quelque chose. Là, je me sentais heureux avec eux. Mais ici, je me sentais apaisé. Plus rien ne traînait dans ma tête, c'était le vide absolu. Mes pensées s'enfuyaient au loin, mais je savais bien qu'elles allaient revenir. Je savourais alors ce moment de blanc en m'allongeant, la tête sur mes avant bras croisés, et j'écoutais simplement mon cœur battre au rythme des vaguelettes qui s'échouaient quelques mètres plus bas.

Pendant ces instant, on corps n'était plus en ma possession, il n'était plus que légèreté. Mes cicatrices arrêtaient de me rappeler mon existence. Je n'était plus un chasseur, toujours en action, mais un simple humain qui ne faisait rien. C'était rare, mais si agréable. Je ne sentais plus mon corps, je n'avais pas de pensées dérangeantes, c'était juste mon âme abîmée qui tentait de se soigner un petit peu, même si elle savait qu'elle allait être à nouveau endommagée quelques heures plus tard quand je serais en train de chasser quelque chose. Alors je me reposais, retrouvant un peu de calme. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace d'adrénaline dans mes veines, je n'étais plus sur le qui-vive. Si un emplumé s'était pointé à ce moment pour me tuer, je n'aurais rien fait, tout simplement parce que je n'en aurais pas vu l'utilité. Mourir comme ça, dans le calme, cela serait tellement moins douloureux que la gorge tranchée par des griffes de loups-garous où étranglé par un quelconque monstres. Ce serait… paisible. Parce que je ne ne sentirais pas la blessure sur mon corps, et je ne pourrais pas penser à la façon dont la lame me transpercerait.

Alors dans ces moments où je ne connaissais plus de passion, non, où tout ce que j'étais disparaissait, je me sentais enfin vivre. Je ne pensais plus à Sammy qu'il fallait absolument protéger, je ne pensais plus à Cas qu'il fallait éloigner des autres emplumés, je ne pensais plus aux démons qui faisaient la fête ailleurs qu'en enfer. Je ne pensais plus à Baby qui était seule à quelques mètres de moi, je ne pensais plus à toutes les armes qui étaient caché dans son coffre. Là, je n'avais pas besoin de me prendre dans les bras d'une inconnue pour oublier. Je n'avais même pas besoin de Whisky pour m'endormir. Enfin, je ne savais pas vraiment si je dormais. Il me semblait bien entendre l'eau, respirer l'odeur des arbres et sentir le sable sous mon corps, mais je ne parvenais jamais à déterminé si je le ressemait vraiment. L'état dans lequel j'étais se rapprochait étrangement des nombreuses fois où j'étais mort. Une fois que la douleur disparaît, que l'esprit se perd, que le cœur s'arrête progressivement de battre, une fois que l'âme commence à s'éteindre, je me sentais un peu comme ça, à flotter entre la vie et la mort. Sauf que là, je me savais bien vivant, prêt à reprendre la route pour retourner au bunker si l'on avait besoin de moi. En attendant, toutes mes pulsions avaient disparu. Plus besoin de manger, plus besoin de boire, et surtout, plus besoin de tuer. Mon bras ne tremblait plus de manque, et la marque ne devenait qu'un simple tatouage comme un autre, juste rouge.

Simplement cette chose si petite était partie également, soufflée par la brise de mon esprit et l'inconsistance de mon corps. Ce ne fut même pas dans un cri aigu, c'était le silence complet. D'un coup, en plus d'avoir l'impression d'être dans le vide, entre la mort et la vie, je me suis senti sans limite. Comme si mon âme, en laissant partir ce papillon, avait décidé d'abandonner. Elle s'étendait à l'infini pour se perdre dans la nature, dans les hommes, dans les anges, dans les démons, dans tout ce qu'elle pouvait toucher. Parce que cette petite chose était ce qui me permettait de continuer à vivre, d'être quelqu'un d'encore à peu près complet. C'était la colle qui rassemblait mon esprit et mon corps, celle qui permettait à mon corps de continuer à bouger simplement parce que mon esprit le demandait et celle qui demandait à mon esprit de continuer à réfléchir parce que mon corps était encore en état de se mouvoir. Cette petite chose, c'était tout ce qui me permettait de ne pas être brisé.

Mais une fois que cette chose fut partie, je retrouvai brutalement mon corps et toutes mes pensées, et toute la sérénité que j'éprouvais se dissipa en instant. D'un coup, le bruit de l'eau était agressif, l'odeur était piquante, et les grains de sables m'écorchaient la peau. D'un coup, je redevenais le chasseur aux aguets. Sauf que je ne voyais plus de lumière, plus de bonheur, plus de plaisir.

L'espoir était partit, et moi, je me retrouvais désespéré.


End file.
